


Death is only a beginning

by Vicky



Series: Through The Years [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time he came close to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is only a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Sparktober Bingo Card to the prompt '38 minutes'. This wasn't what I had in mind when I first saw this prompt, but I decided to try writing a drabble, and I did it. 100 words exactly on the first try.

It wasn't the first time he came close to death. In his line of work, it happened quite often. But this time, for a few minutes, he was dead.

When she saw him lying, lifeless, on the floor of the Jumper, her breath caught in her throat. It was only when she heard his heart beat that she breathed again.

She hadn't realized it before this moment, but in the two weeks they worked together, she had come to rely on him. She didn't know if she could do it without him.

And frankly, she didn't want to imagine it.

Fin.


End file.
